African-America
Attributes 'Appearance' Vincent takes the appearance of a tall , well built black male with coffee brown skin , a toned athletic build , deep brown eyes , and almost jet black hair. His hair is often worn in a short cut fade , but he wears it in many styles as pleases his mood. It is very important to him not only for appearance reasons but because of the cultural statement it allows him to make. The main consisten trait of his hair , a sort of 'ahoge' of his , is a small natural part near the upper right of his hairline . Which represents his cultural capitol of Atlanta ,Georgia, both the capitol of African America and the 'Dirty South'.And the small diamond stud earing in his right ear represents the historic neighborhood of Harlem New York. During his young years (the very first years of the Atlantic slave trade) , shortly after being abducted from his father Cameroon by England Vincent was quite small and skinny due to being malnourished and often quite sick due to poor living condition. However over the years ,the hard never-ending work and a growing sense of identity allowed him to grow into the healthy weight and attractive form he knows today. His athleticism and looks mean quite a lot to him as he's very concerned with being considered 'cool' a term he claims he invented. Other nations, especially those in Europe tend to find him quite attractive (Especially France) and rumors abound about his well shaped 'assets' and legendary 'prowess' in the sheets.Something he takes no small amount of quiet pride in. Vincent's feelings on clothes are quite similar to that on his body and he cares quite a lot about looking 'fresh' and could even be categorized as a bit of a dandy, a taste he acquired soon after he won his freedom. He always seems to be at the head of new fashion crazes in America and is quite the trend setter in that regard. However during world war 2 as he had volunteered to fight he would often be found in the leather jacket , goggles,service cap , and gloves of his favored unit the 322nd Fighter Group , otherwise known as the Tuskeegee Airmen. Yet in civilian life he often favors athletic wear , hoodies , jackets, , snap back caps and has quite the love for shoes, being an avid collector.He can often be seen wearing headphones , his style can range to anything from well tailored candy colored Harlem suits to Jean jackets and joggers depending on how he feels. He has a pet Black Panther named Huey , which Alfred swears is a devil spawn but never seems to act up too much when Vince is around. 'Personality Traits' ' '''Vincent is a very complex individual due to his long and ardous history of oppression and conflict as a subject of America. He is generally very outgoing , often boisterous, confident , and competitive bordering on aggressive , but this hides his quieter more introspective side. He is sometimes prone to long fits of depression and self hatred , and often tries to supress his past in an effort to make living with America everyday a bit easier. And though he tries very hard to keep it contained , when released his anger is like a wildfire and will often take both America and Canada to restrain. However in every day interaction he's sociable , loud and fun-loving , and is known for his sense of humor and smart mouth, often being able to talk circles around his landlord America. Vincent considers himself quite the renaissance man , and despite his issues with insecurity about his past he is very proud of his current cultural achievments. He is an avid and renowned musician , with the genres of music his culture created like Rock and Roll , Jazz , and Hip Hop circulating around the world , but he'd be a bit happier if people acknowledged the fact that he made Rock and Roll more often. Regardless he has a passion for entertainment in general , and is quite skilled when is comes to sports specifically , and is known (and often stereotyped) for his skill and athleticism in regards to Football , Basketball and Boxing. Moreover he is quite skilled in regards to Warfare and even during his time as Alfred's unwilling servant he found himself often put to use by his 'master' in the field of war, all the way from Alfred's breakup from Arthur to his mental breakdown during the civil war. And even past then despite their differences and quarrels he has always stood and fought by Alfred even during times where it didn't make sense to. Vincent is obsessed with the concepts of equality and freedom and will be very vocal when he feels he's being handed a raw deal and for good reason. Because of this has become a bit of a cynic when dealing with the European nations and Alfred, but has a very idealized and even naiive outlook on the nations inhabiting his 'Motherland' of Africa. This has resulted in him being very slow to move on from grudges especially with America , and oftentimes while in arguments with Alfred over current issues he'll bring up the many historical injustices that Alfred dealt on him, which Alfred feels is rather unfair due to having 'changed' within the past sixty years. Vincent tends to be a bit hyper-masculine due to overcompensating for his messed up past and this sometimes makes him come off as chauvinistic or even homophobic and mysogynistic. On that subject, though Vince likes to hide it through crass phrases relating to 'not loving these hoes' he is most likely only behind France when it comes to passion for romance , as he'll often simply walk up to any attractive person he finds and attempt to seduce them. However when it comes to Vincent and love he has two modes, which Francois has dubbed the 'Player' and the 'Lover'. The player uses smooth lines and his good looks to attempt to seduce someone , only looking for sex and about nothing else. He's chauvinistic , entitled , and only in it for the physical side of things when he feels the urge. On the flip side of the coin there is the 'Lover' , this is when Vincent is fully invested in the relationship , when whoever he is pursuing is the only thing he thinks of and all he trully cares about to the point of near (comic) obsession. However do to this paradigm the other nations have learned to become very careful when he comes to them with smooth words. Relationships *'America/ Alfred.F Jones': Vince and Alfred's relationship is in a word...complex , while today they have a cordial and at times even openly friendly relationship , for most of their time together it was quite different and Alfred was abusive , hateful and condescending to his ward. This has led to a bit of a gap between Vince and Alfred who he's nicknamed 'The Man'. However the two wouldn't be the same without each other and despite their arguments deep down they have a grudging affection for the other.. *'England/ Arthur Kirkland': Vincent has quite the hatred for England as Arthur was the one that forcibly ferried him into the whole 'America's Slave' dealio in the first place. However they have begun to warm up to each other lately as England becomes more and more cosmopolitan. *'Canada /Matthew Williams': Vincent has quite the open affection for Canada , having seen him as a sort of savior and protector from his abusive landlord Alfred back during slavery days. In fact it is a common accurence that whenever Alfred does something really bad or just says something that pisses him off Vince will declare that 'I'm gonna move in with Canada!'. And although Vince's open affections do make Matthew quite bashful he doesn't mind at all. *'France/ Francois Bonnefoy': Though at first their relationship was quite cold with Francois treating Vincent as little more than some dull inferior slave, even worse than America. By the late 1800's Francois' fading racist ideals allowed them to slowly begin to warm up to each other. And by the turn of the twentieth century this eventually erupted into a passionate romantic affair (which Alfred did not approve of due to his prejudices at the time). Francois was enamored by Vincent's style and musical talents , and Vincent found himself falling in love with the nightlife of Paris and the rich french culture , and though they've sort of broken up today they're still very loving and affectionate with each other. *As a whole Vince has a very good relationship with all of the carribean nations. *'Cameroon:' Vincent doesn't remember very much about his father Cameroon , having been stolen from him by Arthur at a young age , but since the mid 20th century he's been attempting to adopt some of his cultural practices and at one point even wanted to move back to Africa to be closer to him but it never really panned out. *'Japan: '''Vince has a surprisingly friendly relationship with Japan ,as during the 90's and early 2000's he began to become enamored with Japan's anime and manga culture and though their personalities clash entirely , he will often visit. Category:North America Category:Non-countries Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Male Characters